Niwa's & Hiwatari's Secret Diary
by MeWTh
Summary: Daisuke dan satoshi bertukar keluarga, satoshi menjadi niwa dan daisuke menjadi hiwatari. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka dalam keadaan keluarga yang... yah gitu deh..
1. Chapter 1

Jika… (ngayal dikit neh)… Jika Daisuke dan Satoshi bertukar peran, satoshi sebagai Niwa dan Daisuke sebagai Hikari (Hiwatari), apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ya????

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh adalah milik Yukiru Sugisaki. Kecuali sikap mereka yang melenceng jauh

Narasi:

"_bla bla bla_" perkataan dalam hati yang tak terdengar

(**Bla bla bla**) Perkataan dalam hati oleh Dark-Niwa atau Krad-Hikari.

Satoshi Niwa Satoshi

Daisuke Hikari/ Hiwatari Daisuke

Iseng1. Niwa & Hiwatari

"Terkunci" ucap Satoshi datar saat menyadari ruang seni dimana seharusnya dia piket terkunci rapat. Di saat seperti ini tiba-tiba saja datang sosok cute yang ceria berambut merah dan bermata ruby dari kelasnya, Hiwatari Daisuke.

"Hai Niwa Satoshi!! Sepertinya kamu dalam kesulitan? Hmmm… ruang seni terkunci ya? Butuh bantuan?" Tawar Daisuke pada Satoshi.

"Tidak" jawab Satoshi tegas tanpa emosi dan tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun antara pertanyaan dan jawaban.

"Baiklah!! Aku ambilkan kuncinya dari pak guru ya !!" Hei hei… dia dengar tidak jawaban dari Satoshi tadi?

Daisuke dengan penuh semangat berlari menuju ruang guru piket. Tapi baru saja dua langkah "BRUK!!" dia terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri. "Sakiiiittt…" Daisuke meringis sambil memegangi wajahnya yang memerah karena menghantam lantai.

"Ini" Satoshi menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Daisuke mendongak , berusaha melihat pemilik mata biru itu sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa hidungnya mengalirkan darah. "WAWAWAWAWWA!!!!" Daisuke panik sendiri tuh!

Tak peduli pada Daisuke yang kini berlarian berputar2 seperti kembang api tikus, dengan tenangnya Satoshi membuka sistem keamanan ruang seni. "Pip.." Pintu ruang seni terbuka. Dengan tenangnya Satoshi melewati pintu dan membuat Daisuke berhenti berlarian. "Niwa Satoshi..." panggil Daisuke , membuat Satoshi berhenti dan menoleh.

Sebenarnya Daisuke ingin bertanya kenapa bisa dengan mudah membuka kunci dengan sistem keamanan itu, tapi demi melihat wajah satoshi, dia membatalkan niatnya. "Ah, tidak… ya… langitnya! Langitnya cerah sekali kan!!" Ngga pandai _ngeles_.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"NI-WA-SA-TO-SHI!!!" serbuan di pagi hari bagi Satoshi dari si rambut merah. Padahal dia datang sepagi ini ke sekolah agar bisa belajar dengan tenang tanpa di ganggu oleh keluarganya yang berisik. Tapi ternyata masih saja muncul makhluk pengganggu.

"Ini sapu tangannya. Kemarin belum sempat bilang terima kasih, Terima kasih ya!!' Ucap daisuke dengan wajah riang seperti biasa sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan yang berwarna merah.

"Hiwatari Daisuke…" Satoshi mengambil sapu tangan itu dari tangan Daisuke.

"Ya"

"Sapu tanganku warnanya putih kan?"

"Ya!"

"Ini…" Satoshi mengamati sapu tangan berwarna merah di tangannya yang entah kenapa mirip sekali dengan sapu tangan kesayangannya.

"Ya!! Itu sapu tanganmu. Kemarin darah di hidungku mengalir kebanyakan sih. Waktu dicuci malah merahnya jadi merata!! "

Dengan mata birunya yang tajam Satoshi menatap Daisuke. Yang di pandangin justru nyengir dengan wajah tidak bersalah. "_Cuci yang benar dong!!_"

Inilah awal persahabatan Niwa dan Hiwatari. (BOHONG).

Keisengan lama yang terlupakan di dalam buku fisika. Hasil eksperimen Mew dengan chapter1 Vol 1.Totalnya ada 7 keisengan!

Makasih banget udah mau baca… and buat yang ngasi Review Mew Doain supaya tingkat kegantengannya dan kecantikannya naik 1000

Mewth

30 Juni 2006

12 Maret 2008 (di tulis ulang)


	2. Chapter 2

Jika… (ngayal dikit neh)… Jika Daisuke dan Satoshi bertukar peran, satoshi sebagai Niwa dan Daisuke sebagai Hikari (Hiwatari), apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ya????

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh adalah milik Yukiru Sugisaki. Kecuali sikap mereka yang melenceng jauh

Narasi:

"_bla bla bla_" perkataan dalam hati yang tak terdengar

(**Bla bla bla**) Perkataan dalam hati oleh Dark-Niwa atau Krad-Hikari.

Satoshi Niwa Satoshi

Daisuke Hikari/ Hiwatari Daisuke

Iseng2. THE FAMILY

(NIWA's Family)

"Tadaima…" Satoshi memasuki halaman rumahnya seperti layaknya seorang anak SMP sebayanya jika harus pulang ke rumah. Begitu terlihat normal hingga muncul serangan 'Jebakan beruntun', yang dipasang** Khusus** untuknya.

"Syuut!100x" 100 tombak keluar dari keset 'welcome'. Satoshi melompat lalu melemparkan 'bom mini' yang dia buat di kelas kimia. Dan "BOMMM!!" hilang 1 jebakan.

Tapi sepertinya tidak berakhir sesingkat itu

Satosi memandangi pegangan pintu. Cuma perasaannya atau memang ada percikan listrik ya?...

Dari halaman belakang terdengar suara mesin yang semakin mendekat.

Dari jendela ruang tamu dia melihat ratusan pasang mata yang berwarna merah,bercahaya dalam kegelapan.

Dari atap rumahnya dia mendengar suara metal bergesekan.

Di bawah kakinya, tanah bergetar, bergemuruh, seperti gunung berapi yang mau meletus.

"Hhhh…" Satoshi menghela nafas dan melepaskan kacamatanya. 'Hobi' keluarganya memang sedikit merepotkan.

**BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!**

Satoshi menepuk2 debu yang menempel di pakaiannya lalu mengenakan kacamata tanpa minus di wajahnya yang berwarna pucat. Stay cool, berdiri di tengah-tengah 'mantan jebakan' yang hangus dan berasap

"Satoshi!! Apa yang kau lakukan pada jebakan buatan kakek!?" sang kakek menangis tersedu-sedu di atas 'bangkai' robot anjing penjaganya.

Tanpa perasaan dia menjawab "Menghancurkannya"

"Satoshi sayang!" Emiko, sang ibu, melompat dari atap ke arah Satoshi dengan kedua tangan terentang. Cara memeluk ekstrim keluarga niwa. Satoshi mendongak, melihat ibunya semakin dekat dengannya, mundur selangkah. "BRUGKK" dan sang ibu dengan sukses mendaratkan pelukannya ke tanah. "Ke,kenapa **T****T**"

"Ibu mau memelukku lalu memasang alat penyadap kan?" Perkataan Satoshi tepat sasaran. "Berhentilah bertindak konyol, tolong?"

Kakek dan ibu yang dalam mode duka cita berteriak bersamaan "Menyebalkan!!"

Yah seperti inilah hari-hari keluarga Niwa. Satoshi yang senang menyendiri dan tenang akhirnya jadi mulai sadis karena gangguan keluarganya. Satoshi dengan pendidikan Niwa.

(Hiwatari's Family)

"Cklek..." Daisuke membuka pintu mansionnya yang tidak terkunci. Dia meningkatkan kewaspadaan, khawatir ada penjahat yang telah masuk ke dalam. Tapi yang dia temuan kemudian lebih mengejutkan dari pada penjahat.

"Ayah?!" Daisuke menatap heran pada laki-laki separo baya yang kini sedang memegang kemonceng , beres2 rumah.

"Selamat datang Dai-chan!_♥_" Ucap ayah tirinya dengan ceria. "Mulai hari ini ayah akan pindah kemari dan tinggal bersamamu, kamu tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Daisuke menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya dan memeluk ayah tirinya. "Terima kasih ayah, Daisuke senang sekali".

Ayah tirinya menyambut hangat pelukan itu. "_Hu__hu__hu.. aku__mengadopsimu karena kamu imut... ngg__a__ mungkin kubiarin tinggal sendiri __padahal masih seimut anak __TK__ kan_" Hello... Daisuke itu sudah 14 tahun lho oom.

--;

* * *

Kalau boleh pilih, Kalian mau tinggal di mana? Niwa's home atau Hiwatari's home?

And Review Please, kalo ngga ngasi Mew doain biar dapet keluarga kaya' Niwa. (Dapat dimana lagi keluarga yang super sayang ama kalian dengan cara mau membunuh setiap hari, persediaan terbatas lho…).


	3. Chapter 3

Jika… (ngayal dikit neh)… Jika Daisuke dan Satoshi bertukar peran, satoshi sebagai Niwa dan Daisuke sebagai Hikari (Hiwatari), apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ya????

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh adalah milik Yukiru Sugisaki. Kecuali sikap mereka yang melenceng jauh

Narasi:

"_bla bla bla_" perkataan dalam hati yang tak terdengar

(**Bla bla bla**) Perkataan dalam hati oleh Dark-Niwa atau Krad-Hikari.

Satoshi : Niwa Satoshi

Daisuke : Hikari/ Hiwatari Daisuke

_**Iseng3.Harada**_

Harada Riku menatap Niwa (satoshi) dari jauh. Hanya bisa melihat cowok bermata biru dan berkacamata itu belajar dari bangkunya. Sulit baginya untuk mendekati Niwa, apalagi untuk mengatakan padanya '_Daisuki_... Niwa Satoshi". Bukan hanya karena sikapnya yang dingin namun juga karena dia harus bersaing dengan...

"Risa!" Riku menyebut nama cewek yang kini menghalangi pandangannya dari Niwa (Satoshi). "Maaf ya kak, tapi dia itu tipe-ku. Tidak akan kuserahkan begitu saja pada kakak".

Satoshi menggigil, bulu kuduknya berdiri, di tengkuknya terasa hembusan udara kutub selatan. Satoshi tidak percaya pada hantu, apalagi di siang hari. Terima kasih pada tatapan Harada bersaudara yang menyingkirkan ketidakpercayaan seorang pemuda berambut biru.

Sementara itu si anak pindahan dari amerika (yang sebenarnya udah lulus universitas dan sekarang jadi Komandan polisi) bernama Hiwatari Daisuke hanya bisa duduk dalam kemurungannya di bangku sudut - ujung belakang.

"_Hiwatari__ Daisuke!__ sebagai Komandan kepolisian Azumano kau tidak boleh naksir cewek_" tegas Daisuke pad dirinya sendiri saat melihat teman-temannya berkumpul berpasangan. "_Tapi... Hiks-Hiks Kenapa ngga ada yang naksir sama aku_**T****T**?"

Sebenarnya cukup banyak yang suka dia. Mulai dari kakak SMA Lolicon, mbak-mbak shotacon, para stalker, ibu-ibu paruh baya, juga kakak-kakak GALS yang nggak tahan sama keimutannya. Tapi apa daya mereka, bila setiap hari dengan mobil pribadinya sang ayah terus antar jemput. Mana ada yang berani dekat

Lagian... masalah terbesarnya justru ada di kelas itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Daisuke, seluruh siswa memandangnya sembunyi-sembunyi.

Sebenarnya ½ murid sekolah mencurigai si anak pindahan sebagai cewek yang menyamar jadi cowok (Karena dia terlalu CUTE untuk ukuran cowok).

Dan setengah sisanya mencurigainya sebagai anak SD!

Pendek ya Mew. Nah berikutnya Keisengan nomor 4. Eh tunggu ada komen dari tokoh nih

Satoshi : Aku tidak termasuk dalam golongan itu… walau awalnya aku juga curiga kalau dia masih SD.

Daisuke : Aku ini 14 tahuuuuun. (Air mata berlinangan) dan udah lulus universitas.

Ayah Daisuke : Peluk Daisuke Cup-cup sayang, ayah percaya kok. Alnya kamu lebih cocok TK daripada SD

Daisuke : (Makin parah tangisannya)

Emiko (Ibu Satoshi): Melirik Daisuke dan Ayahnya yang lagi pelukan, melirik Satoshi, Melirik Daisuke dan Ayahnya yang lagi pelukan, melirik Satoshi, Melirik Daisuke dan Ayahnya yang lagi pelukan, melirik Satoshi,

Satoshi : Ibu… hentikan tatapan itu. Aku tetap tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk memelukku.

Emiko : Menangis tersedu-sedu, menatap alat penyadap berbetuk kucing di tangannya

Mewth: Yak… Makasih udah baca… n hadiah buat yang baca adalah pelukan dari Mewth. Pelukaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn


	4. Chapter 4

Jika… (ngayal dikit neh)… Jika Daisuke dan Satoshi bertukar peran, satoshi sebagai Niwa dan Daisuke sebagai Hikari (Hiwatari), apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ya?

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh adalah milik Yukiru Sugisaki. Kecuali sikap mereka yang melenceng jauh

Narasi:

"_bla bla bla_" perkataan dalam hati yang tak terdengar

(**Bla bla bla**) Perkataan dalam hati oleh Dark-Niwa atau Krad-Hikari.

Satoshi : Niwa Satoshi

Daisuke : Hikari/ Hiwatari Daisuke

_**Iseng4. Dark**_

(**Hei Satoshi, kata Emiko ada barang seni baru di museum. Bagaimana kalau besok malam kita usik sedikit Komandan**** Hiwatari Daisuke?**) tawar Dark dengan penuh semangat dalam pikiran Satoshi.

Satoshi yang sedang belajar untuk ujian matematika besok tidak menjawab dan terus mengutak-atik soal di hadapannya.

(**Ayolah****, Satoshi**) Panggil Dark lagi dalam kepala Satoshi. (**Kenapa juga kau pusing dengan angka-angka tak berguna itu? Bagaimana kalau****malam****ini kita keluar dan mencari gadis yang manis?**)

Satoshi tetap tenang, berusaha cuek, tak mempedulikan Dark Mousy yang semakin kesal karena tak di gubris oleh Satoshi.

(**Satoshi**** SATOSHI!**** SATOSHIII**) Dark yang sudah sampai pada puncak BT-nya berteriak-teriak kebosanan di kepala Satoshi.

Akhirnya Satoshi meletakkan pensilnya, tersenyum dan mulai berbicara dengan suara yang bagai air, semilir mengisi kekosongan di kamar berwarna biru muda itu. "Dark..." Satoshi mengeluarkan Cincin penyegel dari dalam laci meja. "Kalau kau tidak mau diam, akan kusegel..." Dark merinding, merasakan perasaan Satoshi yang kesal di balik senyuman yang mematikan (alias senyuman ngancam).

Dark tidak bisa dan tidak mampu protes, tuannya kali ini terlalu sadis.

(**Ba, Baik Satoshi-sama**)

* * *

Yah, nasib dark emang buruk. eh... gimana nasib krad ya? lihat di chapter berikutnya Mew! 


	5. Chapter 5

Jika… (ngayal dikit neh)… Jika Daisuke dan Satoshi bertukar peran, satoshi sebagai Niwa dan Daisuke sebagai Hikari (Hiwatari), apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ya????

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh adalah milik Yukiru Sugisaki. Kecuali sikap mereka yang melenceng jauh

Narasi:

"_bla bla bla_" perkataan dalam hati yang tak terdengar

(**Bla bla bla**) Perkataan dalam hati oleh Dark-Niwa atau Krad-Hikari.

Satoshi : Niwa Satoshi

Daisuke : Hikari/ Hiwatari Daisuke

**_Iseng5. KRAD_**

Daisuke bersandar pada sofa, mengganti Channel TV. Tidak ada satupun acara yang menarik , membuatnya sedikit bosan, apalagi saat melihat setumpuk pekerjaan Rumah yang ditinggalkan ayahnya (dalam artian sebenarnya seperti mencuci-memasak-merapikan rumah- dan me- yang lainnya). "Krad, Hei Krad!" Panggil Daisuke yang kesepian. "Hei Krad, ngomong sesuatu dong! Ayah sedang Dinas nih, aku jadi kesepian kalau tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara. Ngomong dong Krad... ngomong".

(**Ya tuan**) jawab Dark dengan bahasa formal. Di kepala Daisuke langsung muncul imaji kskek tua yang mengajari sastra jepang.

"UWAAA!! Krad membosankan!!" Daisuke berteriak sendiri di dalam mansionnya. "Kau sama sekali tidak bisa membantuku!!"

(**Apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Daisuke –sama?**)

Dari kepala Daisuke muncul bola lampu yang bercahaya terang. "Krad, sebagai makhluk yang terlahir dalam DNA, dalam Darah Hikari, kau harus mematuhi perintahku sebagai Hikari kan?"

(**Tentu saja Tuan**)

"Kalau begitu" senyuman daisuke terlihat seperti senyuman kucing nakal nan licik. "Ambil alih tubuhku dong. Terus cuci baju, beres-beres rumah, menyetrika, buang sampah dan yang penting, masak untuk makan malam. Kau tahukan masakan ayah tidak enak" pinta Daisuke dengan riang. Sedikit bangga pada kejeniusannya(?) memperalat Krad.

"Oh ya, belakangan ini aku capek sekali mengejar-ngejar Dark, kamu gantikan aku ya!!" dengan wajah terpolosnya Daisuke memohon. "Ya Krad..._♥_" aura ratusan bunga 'cute master' menghantam krad. Membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

Di dalam pikiran Daisuke, tanpa disadari oleh Daisuke, Krad sedang nangis, ngga nyangka kalau dalam keluarga Hikari bisa lahir anak model begini. Lebih lagi ngga mampu melawan majikan super 'tega' satu ini yang selalu pasang wajah innocent.

Malangnya Krad mendapatkan Daisuke yang telah mendapat pendidikan Hiwatari.


	6. Chapter 6

Jika… (ngayal dikit neh)… Jika Daisuke dan Satoshi bertukar peran, satoshi sebagai Niwa dan Daisuke sebagai Hikari (Hiwatari), apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ya????

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh adalah milik Yukiru Sugisaki. Kecuali sikap mereka yang melenceng jauh

Narasi:

"_bla bla bla_" perkataan dalam hati yang tak terdengar

(**Bla bla bla**) Perkataan dalam hati oleh Dark-Niwa atau Krad-Hikari.

Satoshi : Niwa Satoshi

Daisuke : Hikari/ Hiwatari Daisuke

_**Iseng 6.Their Job**_

(Kepolisian)

"Ummm..." Daisuke menatap polwan bawahannya dengan tatapan terseram yang dia bisa. Tapi ternyata gagal. Pipi sang bawahan justru merona memerah.

"Kyaaa!! Komandan imut deh"

Dan sebuah pelukan di dapatkannya lagi. Eh lagi? Emangnya sudah yang keberapa kali sih?

"Komandan Hiwatari Daisuke!! Ini es Krim Sundae-nya" "Hamburger spesialnya" "Pasta italia-nya" para bawahannya tanpa pamit masuk ke dalam kantornya dan membawakan makanan yang dihias seperti paket untuk anak-anak.

"Komandan harus makan teratur dan bergizi lho..." ucap polisi yang usianya 3 kali usia Daisuke. "Iya... nanti laporan tentang kasus Dark biar kami yang buat, Komandan juga harus tidur cukup".

Daisuke dengan wajah innocent-nya dan mata ruby yang bersinar terharu menatap bawahannya dengan penuh rasa suka cita. "Terima kasih yav" ucapnya yang terlihat bagai diucapkan malaikat kecil yang turun dari langit dengan sepasang sayap putih yang bercahaya.

"_Manisnya!! ♥Anakku di rumah saja tidak semanis ini...__♥♥_"

(Kediaman Niwa)

(**Hei Satoshi, aku sudah capek nih! Ngapain juga kamu buat aku jadi menderita begini?**)

Satoshi melihat kecermin, bukan melihat pantulan dirinya tapi Dark Mousy si Pencuri. Pandangan mata yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

(**pura-pura ngga tahu lagi!! Aku tadi sampai tidak sempat liatin cewek tau!!**)

Satoshi berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. "Dark... aku ada masalah dengan darah rendahku. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku terlalu lama di luar?"

(**Memangnya apa?**)

Satoshi tidak menjawab. Tugas mencuri malam ini menguras tenaganya. Soalnya dia lebih memilih strategi yang tepat daripada aksi pencurian yang terbuka khasnya Dark. Jadi dia lebih banyak bekerja dalam tubuh Satoshi.

(**Hei Satoshi! memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?**)

Satoshi tersenyum. Senyumnya lebih mengerikan daripada Emiko marah, ataupun saat berhadapan dengan Krad. Lalu... "Zzzz"

Tertidur lelap.


	7. Chapter 7

Jika… (ngayal dikit neh)… Jika Daisuke dan Satoshi bertukar peran, satoshi sebagai Niwa dan Daisuke sebagai Hikari (Hiwatari), apa yang mungkin akan terjadi ya??

Keisengan terakhir.

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh adalah milik Yukiru Sugisaki. Kecuali sikap mereka yang melenceng jauh

Narasi:

"_bla bla bla_" perkataan dalam hati yang tak terdengar

(**Bla bla bla**) Perkataan dalam hati oleh Dark-Niwa atau Krad-Hikari.

Satoshi Niwa Satoshi

Daisuke Hikari/ Hiwatari Daisuke

_**Iseng7. With**_

"Klek!!" Dark terborgol, tertangkap oleh Daisuke yang telah menyamar sebagai perempuan. "Sial!! Kenapa aku bisa tertangkap sama cewek semanis ini!!" maki Dark pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei lihat aku baik-baik dong..." Daisuke melepaskan wig rambut panjangnya lalu berpose 'peace' di hadapan Dark. "Ini aku Lho!"

"HI!! HiwATArII!! KOMANDAN HIWATARI DAISUKE?!" Mata Dark membulat saking tidak percayanya. Padahal topeng bulan sudah ada di tangannya, tapi dia tertangkap hanya karena tergoda(?) oleh seorang laki-laki, seorang Hiwatari Daisuke.

(**BODOH**) ucap satoshi setengan air, air es berbentuk pisau yang menghujam dada Dark dan mengoyaknya jadi potongan umpan ikan.

Daisuke nyaris menari salsa saking gembiranya, tapi tiba-tiba muncul Niwa Satoshi (yang merupakan penyamaran With). "Eh Lho?.. Dark... Niwa... Bukannya Dark itu Niwa.. Kok? Yang mana yang beneran nih?"

With (tubuh Satoshi) mengangkat topeng matahari dan memanggil nama dari pemilik rambut merah di hadapannya. "Hiwatari... Daisuki"

(Sebenarnya with mau bilang Hiwatari Daisuke tapi jadi Daisuki)

Hening



Daisuke yang menganga tak percaya mengatupkan mulutnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah. "Niwa Satoshi... aku senang sekali... akhirnya ada yang bilang suka padaku. Dan orang itu adalah kamu..." aura berbentuk hati warna pink menyebar dari tubuh Daisuke.

" ?? woi!! YANG ASLI ITU AKU!! AKU!!" teriak Dark yang semakin panik saat melihat Daisuke mulai mengalirkan air mata bahagia. Dan semakin panik saat Daisuke (kelihatannya) akan mendekati With bertubuh satoshi. "Asal tahu saja, biarpun Satoshi tu sadis, kejam, tidak memiliki perasaan, gak pernah toleransi, selalu cuekin aku, tapi dia itu bukan ho"

"Oh Jadi ini yang asli ya" potong Daisuke sambl menghapus air mata buayanya. "Nah Dark, dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarkanmu ke penjara"

Dark membelalakkan matanya. "Kau!!..."Suaranya tercekat "PENIPU!!"

"Hohoho…" Daisuke tertawa ala santa claus. "Cara ini selalu mempan jika aku meminta sesuatu pada ayah, tak tahunya cara ini ampuh juga untukmu ya… Hohoho…" Daisuke tertawa lagi. Dia telah menerapkan prinsip dasar keluarga Hiwatari, gunakan segala cara untuk menangkap target.

(Daisuke yang dapat pendidikan Hiwatari benar2 mengerikan)

The end

Berhubung Dark udah ketangkap, ceritanya tamat deh.

Mew ngucapin Makasih yang ngga terkira karena udah mengikuti cerita aneh ini sampai selesai.

Super thanks to you.

Jaa ne


End file.
